


Talk

by remanth



Series: 221B Ficlets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrenaline can lead to strange things after cases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk

The first time it happened was more of a reaction to nearly dying. Sherlock was still limping slightly as he walked up the stairs to their flat while John rubbed irritably at his shoulder. Dodging a murderer shooting at them was usually a good thing but it did tend to hurt. John had dived at Sherlock and driven him to the ground, covering his head with his hands.

Once in the flat, John had turned to Sherlock, mouth open to yell at him yet again for being reckless. But Sherlock had merely arched an eyebrow at John, something dangerous glinting in his eyes. John had a moment to wonder what the detective was thinking before Sherlock surged forward, crowding him against the wall and capturing his lips in a feverish kiss. John had gasped in surprise before automatically kissing back, licking into Sherlock’s mouth desperately.

“Wait, wait, Sherlock,” John said, tipping his head back to break the kiss. “Shouldn’t we talk about this?”

“I don’t want to,” Sherlock replied, cupping the back of John’s head and nibbling at his lip. John groaned as Sherlock sucked his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Still want to talk?” Sherlock asked slyly, pulling back from the kiss enough so his lips moved against John’s with each word.

“No,” John replied, laughing quietly. “This is better.”


End file.
